


Kazahana

by MakeorBrakeitwithnosanity



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Bad Haiku, Bad Puns, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Souji Being Souji (Hakuouki), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeorBrakeitwithnosanity/pseuds/MakeorBrakeitwithnosanity





	1. Chapter 1

**Kuon**

**No one truly knows who Kuon actually is or where he came from, yet despite that. It didn't stop him from successfully infiltrate the Shinsengumi's tightly knit ranks and comradery.  
For a boy he is rather short, not even taller then Chizuru herself, that and thanks to his pretty face and long hair he can easily pass as a girl if he'd want to. **

**Kuon has two swords he keeps on each hip much to the others confusion, he does that because of his unique swordplay where he uses them both at once in a twirl of slashes.**

**His personality is rather easygoing and docile, not the one for being overly rowdy initially. Heisuke and Souji is mostly the ones that tricks him into various pranks and mischief much to the others grief. He is closest to Saito and Chizuru but get along fine with the others mainly Heisuke and Souji.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

sitting up from the bed the young boy yawned and ruffled through his long and messy hair while blindly reaching around for his coat, the air was a bit chilly during the wee hours of the sunny morning. Not yet heated by the sun, he walked out from his room closing the door aiming for the warmest part in the house, the kitchen stoves.  
The whole compound was still and silent but a little bit of outside noise from the streets, finally reaching the kitchen he found it empty and just as cold to his disappointment.  
"Unfair... did i wake up first again?" 

He complained as he tried making a fire and then got started on picking out stuff for breakfast, eggs and some rice "Let's see what more do i need?" a long while later while he was figuring out the various spices a pair of soft yet hurried steps approached the kitchen door.   
"Ah... Kuon-chan? Good morning." it was Chizuru and behind her strode Saito-san, _so Saito has been guarding her room then? I wonder why they bother with the escort thing, she clearly won't try to runaway anyhow?_ Honestly he had not stayed so long at the shinsengumi, the girl was already cooped up here like a dragons treasure. 

"Good morning, Saito-san, Chizu-chan." 

Chizuru surprised at the added name turned around "Oh! Saito-san? Go-Good morning." Saito nodded "Good morning" the two of them then stepped inside and noticed the food already stacked and ready to go. "I'm sorry! i overslept and you had to cook all by yourself..." Chizuru flustered feeling bad, Kuon shook his head with a happy smile. "No that's alright, it was me waking up ahead of everyone and got bored doing nothing so i guess i kinda stole your task"

She nodded and started helping Saito delivering the food to the others in the large dinner hall, as Kuon turned back to washing pots and spatulas, not aware he was being watched by a certain person. That is until he turned around to find Saito still there kinda scaring him. "Oh geez! Saito-san you startled me... what's wrong?" concern panned way through the jump scare as the older male was looking at him, rather intensely while still saying nothing.   
"Saito-san?.... Saito-san? *waves hand infront of eyes* hello? you okay in there?" 

"Your hair...." 

Kuon now startled by the sudden choice of words from saitos mouth had him confused. "My hair?" the boy asked confused. Saito looked at me like i should have already picked up the underlying meaning of his hair, _wait... was he doing that thing where he talks a lot in his head but leaves stuff out so others get's subjected to random words again?_  "Saito-san is something the matter?"

"No, its different..." Now Saito said that while averting his eyes, _was he sick or something? did someone do anything to my hair?_... Kuon started to pat and stroke his hair in pursuit of any abnormalities but found nothing. nothing felt out of place, it was just lose from it's usual ponytail. "huh? how is it?" turning around Kuon turned to saito for some clarification. " Does it look weird? is something stuck in it again?" he asked. 

Saito was stuck, stuck in one of his inner monologues. in his sometimes nonsensical daydreams. Kuon wasn't acting out of line, he was like he always was. it was just.... the way he looked right now, his long pretty hair, large innocent eyes, his locks let down and unkept from sleep no doubt and just wearing his sleeping yukata and favoured coat over it. Every detail Saito picked up, including Kuon's his short height. he looked so adorable... so huggable, indeed he looked just like a sweet adorable wife making her family breakfast. It's so endearing... he's so endearing. watching the boy feel around his hair in slight concern his confusion was adorable too.

"Seriously Saito-san! what is going on?" 

"What are you all yelling about so early in the morning?" Souji walked inside pulling Saito away from "His" moment, Saito hated getting interrupted  when in deep thought. "Souji-san! Good morning, but Saito-san is spacing out again and i don't know how to pull him out of it."

"That so?" Souji turned to Saito "Hajime-kun, are you still with us?" 

Saito: "........hmm..." 

Kuon: "see!" he whispered.

Souji:"hmmm i see..... then" he looked at Kuon then at Saito then back at Kuon with a understanding grin on his face _....does hajime really?_  "Kuon-chan, over here ,over here" Souji motioned for Kuon to get closer and the boy did albeit in hesitation before yelping as Souji hugged him around his waist, picking him up like a princess.

"Wh- wha- what!?! Oktia-san!" Kuon protested with gusto. Hajime felt annoyed "Souji..." Souji grinned "what?"   
"souji was shocked though when Hajime picked kuon up from soujis arm hugging him close like a pillow. "Eh? hajime - kun?" souji was shocked not even he was prepared. "mine..." Hajime boldly stated and quickly dashed away.  

 


End file.
